


Owl Be Home For Christmas

by Scarheart99789



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Watanabe and his boyfriend are mentioned because I need them again, I don't know what I'm doing anymore but this week is finally over so god bless, M/M, The return of Asha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much Keiji hated being woken up early, Christmas would always be his exception.</p><p>(For the Bokuaka Week 2, Day 7: Christmas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i did it

Akaashi was woken up by cold, wet paws pressed against the skin exposed on his stomach and a tongue excitedly licking over his face. With a small groan, he then reached out to push the dog away, grumbling slightly as he did. “Asha, off the bed.” He halfheartedly complained, slipping out of the covers and getting off the bed as he tiredly shuffled after the black and ginger spotted mutt as she lead the way to the living room.

What awaited him was what had been there every Christmas morning for enough years for him to mostly forget what it was like to spend the day without it.

Bokuto was standing in front of the tree, a grin wide spread over his face with snow melted off his clothes and his currently down hair, a clear sign that he had been outside rolling around with Asha just moments before he allowed her back inside to so rudely wake him up. There were also six mugs on the table - three hot chocolate and three coffee, as was per normal - and a plate full of gingerbread cookies of which he was just realizing the house smelt of, and the pile of presents under the tree that wasn’t there before he went to bed.

(Okay a few were under the tree before he went to bed, since he obviously had to put his own presents to Bokuto and the others that would be coming over under the tree before he ended up dozing off.)

Also, of course, there was the Christmas sweater his boyfriend was wearing with the wide eyed cartoonish owl on the front that said ‘Owl Be Home For Christmas’ on it. There was another sweater that said ‘Hoo Hoo Hoo’ written on it sitting on the edge of the couch, which was the one that he had worn ritually every Christmas as well, so he went and slipped that on before going to join Bokuto at the tree.

“Hm, when are the others coming over?” He questioned, yawning slightly and leaning into the hug that his boyfriend pulled him into, before then turning slightly to eye the clock. It was 7 in the morning, but that wouldn’t change the fact that the other four people that generally came to spend Christmas with them would most certainly be here before 7:30.

“Ah, Kuroo would’ve been here already but Kenma didn’t want to get out of bed yet, and then Watanabe and Takenaka should be here in a few minutes.” The other chimed brightly, nuzzling his face into Akaashi’s bed hair, humming as he did. It wasn’t very often that the six of them could all manage to spend a day together, but Christmas had been the one real exception for years.

After a few minutes of just standing there, the doorbell went off and Bokuto instantly unwrapped Akaashi from his arms before excitedly bounding off to answer the door. There were excited greetings exchanged, and then next thing Akaashi knew he was tugged into a firm hug and a face full of dark red hair.

“Merry Christmas, Keiji!” Watanabe Haruki cheerfully greeted, and he couldn’t help but give a small laugh as he hugged him back.

“Hm, merry Christmas indeed, Haruki.” After a moment Haruki backed off and then his fiancee came over to hug Akaashi instead, hugging a bit lighter as he ended up resting his chin on his forehead with his height.

“Thanks for having us, Keiji.” Takenaka Tatsuo said in greeting, before then pulling away to brush his hair at out of his face. At the current moment it was mostly a lighter red than Haruki’s, but with some light purple highlights here and there and his roots showing in as his natural black.

“Any time, Tatsuo.” He responded before then getting wrapped into another hug, but this time from the back. Letting out a deep breath Akaashi then leaned back into his boyfriend's touch, humming slightly as he did. Though almost as soon as he had relaxed Asha began excitedly barking, which could only mean that the other duo had just pulled up. So he went to get the door this time, opening it to an extremely tired looking Kenma and an exuberant Kuroo.

“Hey hey, Keiji. Move over a bit so we can get in, yeah? I’ve got gifts you know.” Kuroo claimed brightly before then waltzing in, and it was then that he ended up noticing the amount of gifts had already grown, meaning while he was first hugging Haruki that Tatsuo had been placing their gifts under the tree.

Kenma followed in behind his boyfriend, and gave Keiji a small hug before then going further into the house and so he ended up closing and locking the door before following the guests.

Now the living room was looking even more lively than it did before, with his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s best friend and his boy friend, and Keiji’s own childhood best friend and his fiancee. Then of course there was also Asha, of whom kept running back and forth between everyone as if she was trying to say how excited she was as well.

The house was full of happy chatter, and Keiji, Kenma, and Tatsuo drinking their coffee while their respective partners took to the hot chocolate and cookies, and then there was gift opening and honestly, Keiji wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! I SURVIVED THE WEEK


End file.
